Stealing Cinderella
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: In her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella.If he gives me a hard time I can't blame the fella, I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella.  Ferb and Doof about Vanessa


**This was just begging to be written. I just had to, I love the song and I enjoy writing Ferbnessa. **

**If you have a song that you would like me to write a songfic for, I am taking request. Please understand that it can't just be some random song you love, it has to have a story behind it. Most country songs do, that's pretty much all I listen to so I write stories about my favorite songs. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

Ferb twiddled his thumbs as her patiently waited for Heinz Doofenshrimtz to come into the room. Ferb was planning to ask Doof for his daughter's hand, Doof had him wait a few moments in the living room.

Ferb looked around his girlfriend's father's apartment. He saw tools and mechanical parts everywhere. Must be an inventor he thought; looking around.

His turned his head left, when something caught his eye. About a dozen of picture frames of Vanessa as a little girl. He smiled looking at all the different frame.

The first one; she was in a Cinderella dress with a tilted crown on top of her head. She didn't look too happy about being in her dress. Her arms were crossed and she was sticking out her lower lip.

The one next to it; she had the biggest smile on her face as she rode her dark purple bike down the street, her dad in the background trying to keep up with her. Wheezing as he was in mid-run, chasing after his five year old daughter.

He smiled at the next one of her with her pillow in her hand and jumping on the bed. Her hair was flying for she must've been in mid-jump as the picture was taken. Her face was red with laughter and it looked like she was about to throw her pillow at someone.

He leaned over closer to one picture and saw Vanessa running through a sprinkler in her diaper only. The thing that Ferb loved most about this picture was the grin she was wearing and all over her lips was purple, he chuckled as he looked closer in her hand and saw a grape Popsicle stick.

The last one Ferb saw on the shelf was a picture of Vanessa in a midnight purple dress and her father in a tuxedo. She was stepping on his feet and holding tightly onto to his hands as she looked up into her dad's face as they danced together.

He was surprised when he heard a voice from the doorway. "Isn't she something?"

He heard Heinz Doofenshrimtz ask him.

Ferb nodded his head "Yeah, she's quite a women."

I looked into his eyes as he just stared at he frames, as in wishing he could rewind to the days when she was playing Cinderella, riding her first bike, jumping on the bed looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin, and dancing with her daddy.

Ferb saw tears build up in Doof's eyes as he looked toward him. Ferb didn't blame him, he knew this was going to be tough on him.

Ferb knew that Vanessa always thought of him as her Prince Charming, but it was only today when he realized that he was stealing Cinderella from her Dad.

"You'd better take care of her, son." He said; reading my mind.

He smiled and nodded his head smiling. "I sure will."

Ferb understood that it might take a while for Doof to accept the fact that Ferb would be marrying his baby girl because after all Ferb's coming I to steal his Cinderella.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_I came to see her daddy  
>For a sit down man to man<br>It wasn't any secret  
>I'd be asking for her hand<em>

_I guess that's why he left me waiting  
>In the living room by myself<br>With at least a dozen pictures of her  
>Sitting on a shelf<em>

_Playing Cinderella  
>She was riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<em>

_Running through the sprinkler  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<em>

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
>But to him I'm just some fella<br>Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
>To get a better look at one<br>When I heard a voice behind me say  
>"Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>

_I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"  
>And he just stared at me<br>Then I realized that in his eyes  
>She would always be<em>

_Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<em>

_Running through the sprinkler  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<em>

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
>But to him I'm just some fella<br>Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder  
>Then he called her in the room<br>When she threw her arms around him  
>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<em>

_Running through the sprinklers  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<em>

_If he gives me a hard time  
>I can't blame the fella<br>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

**Hehheheehehehhehe love Ferbnessa so much**

**Did you know…**

**Countdown- 3 more days until Phineas and Ferb's 4 year anniversary! **

**I plane to post a trouble fiction on Wednesday to celebrate.**


End file.
